


Have you seen the script of the third act?

by SinfulLuca



Series: Is not about the destination [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: Hilda should have been the one in this journey, Touya constantly tells himself that.Maybe he’s wrong.Mostly stand alone.





	Have you seen the script of the third act?

**Author's Note:**

> Altought this is listed as part of a series, this is actually an AU to the original work.

By the time Cheren and Bianca reach her house, Hilda had already left.

“Where is she?” Cheren asks the professor when they enter the lab.

“Knowing her… already in Accumula?” Cheren takes a deep breath. Bianca’s laugh only agreviating his headaches.

* * *

“Stupid bastard jerk!” Hilda grumbled as she kept walking trough route 2.

She had meet a strange - and stupidly tall - man in Accumula who _dared_ to think that pokemon were unhappy with humans. That idiot! She almost punched him then and there. Hell! she was already regretting not doing it!

Well, whatever, Oshawott had totally kicked his Purrloin’s ass, she wouldn’t let a human-bush ruin her journey.

* * *

Sadly, her wish to never ever again see human-bush, is rapidly extinguished; the damn guy was exiting the Nacrene gym. Why did Arceus hated her so much?!

“You-” The man says, more scared than a 6 foot tall person should have been.

“Don’t worry, bush, I didn’t want to see you either.”

“B-bush?” Hilda walked pass the confused man. “Wait!”

Hilda rolled her eyes, she wasn’t getting rid of him that easily, eh?

“Y-you attacked some Plasma grunts near Striaton city, right?”

“Plasma what the wha?”

“You broke their noses…”

“Oh! the thieves! Yeah, those cultist are crazy, I can’t stand people like that, did I really hitted them that hard?... Wait, how do _you_ know that I punched them? Are you stalking me?!” Hilda lets out her newly captured Timburr. “You pervert!”

“N-no! I wasn’t doing that!” The man shouts… to her Timburr. Not Hilda, but the pokemon. Timburr appears to say… something.

“He’s a creeper!” Hilda shouts. “Low kick!”

“W-wait!” Before Timburr could get to destroy the pervert, the man runs away.

“... What the fuck is wrong with that guy?” Timburr shrugged.

* * *

The moment N sees the violent girl near the ferris wheel, he immediately turns around and runs away. He’s not emotionally ready for _that_.

* * *

When N heards about the Shadow Triad being attacked in Chargestone Cave by a trainer, it was obvious to him that it was time to act. There was no way for Unova - no, the world - to survive this woman.

* * *

Hilda is sick. Sick of the cold, of Plasma, and this damn towers. By the time she reaches the top, she’s ready to destroy whoever got in front of her.

“You!” She shouts as she sees him. “Not only are you an perverted and idiotic human-bush, but you’re with Plasma?!”

N’s eyes go wide, he can’t help but cower behind a piece of the ceiling that had fell a long time ago. Why was she here?!

“All this bullshit about the Black Dragon is your fault?!” Something pulses. “I’m sick of this! Of you and Plasma and your ‘ _ideals_ ’. Humans and pokemon shouldn’t be together?! What’s wrong with you?!” The pulsing doesn’t stop, it only gets faster and faster and faster. “I also have ideals, you know?! I want to break your stupid face! Because you and your stupid Plasma people are a bunch of hypocrites!” The sky went dark, a storm raging above them.

“S-stop…”

“Shut up!!” The pulsing stopped...

The sky roared, a lightning strike colliding with the tower. The building shook, as a monstrous creature came out of the Black Orb.

“I am Zekrom. The Deep Black Dragon of Ideals.”

“H-help.” N cried out, still hiding from Hilda’s fury. Zekrom looked at Hilda, before looking back at N.

“Young man, I’m really sorry but… the lady was the one that called me.”

“HOLYS SHIT, IT TALKS!”

“In your case, my lady, is more like psychic communication, unlike the young man here who does hold the ability to understand pok-”

“W-why do you sound so posh?!”

“Pardon me?”

“Aren’t you the Black Dragon of IDEALS? Shouldn’t you be more… wild?”

“As hard to believe a it might be, the… _wild_ one, is the White Dragon of Truth, they’re… something else. Be glad they weren’t the one you summoned.”

“Then you’re the boring one?!”

“N-no! I’m pretty interesting, I’m a legendary Dragon with a rich stor-”

“Holy shit! you’re boring!”

Zekrom blinked once, twice. they took a deep breath and asked Father what had they done wrong to deserve this.

“Anyway, you’re my pokemon now, right?”

“Not exactly, is more of a connection-”

“Is that a yes?”

Zekrom sighted. “Yes, you could say so.”

“Then kick his ass!” She pointed at N.

“He appears as a pretty decent young man.”

“No! He’s a pervert!”

“I-I don’t even like girls.”

“You’re gay?!”

“W-what?”

“Hell! You could totally go out with Touya!”

“W-who?”

“Wait! You’re a terrorist, you’re not touching Touya!!”

“I wasn’t-”

“Zikram!”

“Zekrom.”

“Whatever! Kick his ass!”

As N fell from the tower, he asked himself if maybe this Touya she mentioned would be nicer to him.

* * *

“Hilda.” Cheren said as he walked towards her. “What are you doing?”

Hilda raised her head from her Xtransceiver. “You’re not even going to say hello?!”

“I thought we were past that, considering the circumstances.” Cheren was frowning, hand suspiciously near his pokeballs.

Hilda sat straight in her throne. “Aren’t you exaggerating a little?”

“ _I’m_ the one exaggerating? Hilda, you took over Plasma’s castle.”

“Hey! It was laying there and is not like they build it legally in the first place!”

“Hilda please…”

“I’m not doing anything wrong! Unova has been so much calmer!”

“This is wrong!”

“No!”

“Then you leave me no other option.”

* * *

“Didn’t you use to live in Unova?” AZ ask as he takes another spoonful of cereal.

Touya turns his head towards the tv that right now was showing the news. Weird, AZ prefered the cartoon channel.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Touya takes his own cereal bowl and sits next to AZ on the couch. He takes the remote and raises the volume a little.

“...The destruction created by the region-wide storm has finally been confirmed. As experts estimated, it surpaces the damage created by the Hoenn Disaster 10 years ago. The location of the two supposed Heroes is still unknown-” Touya dropped his bowl as a photo of Hilda and Cheren appeared on screen.

“What did the cereal did to you?”

“Shhh!”

“No corpses have been found in the ruins of the League, and the position of the Legendary Dragons was lost as they crossed the Ocean-”

Someone ringed the bell.

“... I’ll open.” AZ said.

Later, when he had to deal with the 2 maniacs and their dragons, Touya would wish AZ would have never opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Touya's mom most likely found AZ one day and invited him to eat and now he's permanently stuck there or something |'D  
> Touya likes to get involved with tall strange men or something...


End file.
